Other Side Of Me
by ObsessionIsReal
Summary: At just 17 she had already starred in 22 movies, 3 TV Shows, 2 Broadway shows, and 2 Pop Music Albums, Isa Marie became one of the most successful teen superstar's in the 21st century. After a down heel spiral after getting caught with drugs and drunk driving while under age, to avoid jail time, she is sent to live with her father, who is chief of police in Forks, Washington.
1. Author's Note

**FULL SUMMERY:** At just 17 she had already starred in 22 movies, 3 TV Shows, 2 Broadway shows, 2 POP music Albums, Isa Marie became one of the most successful child/teen actress in the 21st century. After a down heel spiral after getting caught with drugs and drunk driving while under age, to avoid jail time, she is sent to live with her father, who is chief of police in Forks, Washington under her birth name Bella Swan.

 **A/N:** This story is slightly different than that of Twilight because Bella Swan has been in the spotlight since Renee left Charlie when she was 3 under the alias Isa Marie. I have her replacing some actual actors in shows or movies that she obviously didn't star in and some shows or movies I may mention she "Starred in" aren't actual movies or shows. Werewolf's are still here but the Cullen's are now long gone. Edward and Tanya are mated and will not be mentioned in this story… Bella NEVER meets the Cullen's. This takes the place of all of the books. **CHARLIE KNOWS ABOUT THE PACK BECAUSE HE IS AN HONORARY ELDER BECAUSE OF ALL OF THE WORK HE HAS DONE FOR THE TRIBE AND HE HAS REMARRIED EMBRY'S MOTHER JOY, he is now living on La Push Reservation with Joy and Embry.** The rating from this will fluctuate between T and M. Stephanie Myers Owns Twilight and I own maybe 2 characters but all others are from her I just have made slight adjustments to their ages, relationships, attitudes, and the grades there in (Leah did not phase and her and Sam were not engaged and only dated for a few months) ***NOT CULLEN CENTRIC MOSTLY NOT EVEN MENTIONED*** **I have a poll on my profile that will be for who she be with. (Side Note Imprinting is still a thing so keep that in mind. Imprinted couples below!)** Also right now I do not have a beta because I am looking for one and will hopefully have one be time I post chapter 2/3. I have a poll on my profile that will help YOU chose which wolf imprints on Bella in that will be revealed between chapters 3 and 5. I changed several people who play the pack members into what looks fit better for this story.. so check out the pack members that look different than the actors who played them in the movies on my Instagram (I made solely for this story): obsession_is_real/

 **IMPRINTED COUPLES IN THIS STORY (at the beginning a few will be added throughout):**

Sam and Emily

Jerad and Kim

Paul and Rachel

Embry and Angela

Brady and Leah

Quil and Claire

 **AGE CHANGES IN THIS STORY:**

Sam, Paul, Jarred- 23

Emily, Rachel Black- 21

Kim, Leah- 19

Brady- 18 (SR)

Embry, Quil, Jacob, Angela, Bella/Isa Marie, Claire- 17 (JR)

Seth- 16 (S)


	2. Chapter 1: Mega Star to COP's Daughter

**Chapter 1: From Mega Star to Chief of Police's Daughter**

 **One Week Ago.**

I walked into the party and I grabbed a drink and a smoke. I mean nothing goes better with a margarita than a joint. It took me 4 margaritas to get tipsy and 2 shots of rum to lose my shit and when they asked me if I had tried coke before, maybe if I was sober I would have known to say no thanks rather than giving them a "hell, yeah!" I am going to be honest with you… saying hell yeah is the last thing I remember until waking up in the ER cuffed to my hospital bed with my mother and manager arguing and yelling back and forth with an attorney trying to get me out of this hot mess.

"Do you understand what this will do if this gets out?" My manager Joshua asked my attorney, Maggie, "It will ruin her career and ruin her fucking life! I've got this under wraps with the press now it's your turn to get it under wraps with the court system. Do your fucking job, lady!"

"If you would shut up and listen rather than continue to yell at me about not doing my job you will see that I already have." Maggie spoke in a calm voice.

The ranting stopped.

"Oh. Well what have you got for us, then?" Joshua and Mom spoke at the same time.

"She either is going to jail or to her fathers in Washington to do rehab until she graduates high school in a year." After seeing their faces, she added, "Those are her only options. Jail time or off the grid rehab."

Mom took a deep breath and then I figured it was time to speak up. "I am sure as hell not about to do jail time. What do I have to do for the rehab choice?" everyone looked at me as if remembering for the first time that I was in fact the one in the hospital bed.

"Take the red dye out of your hair, stop wearing your green colored contacts, wear these glasses (A/N: big nerdy looking glasses pic on my profile), take out your piercings, change the way you dress and the way act. Oh you also have to go back to using your real name. Bella Swan." Maggie said in a serious voice looking at me.

"She will do it." Mom said also while looking at me, "It's the only option to keep her from going to jail. Then for the next 18 months she will be known as Bella Swan, while living with her father." I groaned. I knew that I wasn't going to like this but I also knew that I really didn't have a choice in the matter because I wasn't going to be going to jail. Looks like I will have to interrupt my father perfect little life up in Forks –

"One more thing." Maggie said interrupting my thoughts, "You have to give up your passport and you will get a monthly allotment on how much you can spend while you're there. 500 dollars a month. Spend anything more and it will get cut out of your next month. You will get to spend up to 2 grand on your new wardrobe but it has to go with the look and it can't be anything designer. It has to be from a department store like everyone normal wears, nothing like your used to. Also at the end of the 18 months your father and his wife, Joy, will have to testify that you have been clean all that time there and your behavior has changed, or you will get to spend 3 years in jail… no option."

 **Present Day**

"Have everything for your flight, your cloths, wallet new ID?" Mom asked me, while I was looking at myself in the mirror tugging at my new haircut, color (back to dark brown), and what I was wearing. I hated it. "I take it back… just send me to prison and take me out of my misery."

"Not an option. In my book you got lucky. If you weren't able to afford those lawyers and donating money to the LA police department than you would be in prison like everyone else that was in the position you were in for 3 to 5 years. Now, your flights boarding. Get on the plane and make everyone there believe you're an angel while going through this process and actually stop with the drinking and drugs and not just pretend." She scolded me as she gave me a quick hug and I turned and walked into terminal 23.

These next 18 months were going to be hell.

 **A/N: Remember to go to my profile and take the poll to help decide who will end up imprinting on Bella! You will meet some of the wolves/their imprints in chapter 2 and the rest in chapter 3 so I made some changes to help better fit this story please check out what some look like on my profile!**

 **Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think!**

 **OBESSION IS REAL**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome To ForksLa Push

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Forks/La Push, Washington**

"Please return to your seats and buckle up, we have 5 minutes till we land in Seattle, Washington" the pilot's voice came over the overcome system. I knew that my father was picking me up by himself and we were driving to his home in La Push. I groaned knowing that he would a hard ass on what happened. He had no trust in me… but why would he? I am not his perfect stepson, Embry. I think mom told me something about Charlie adopting him. I mean let's be real he wouldn't move out to California for his actual daughter but he will adopt a native guy from a woman who got mom's seconds. He even moved from his home in Forks to _hers_ in La Push. I can't be to upset though. He hasn't even tried to see me in going on 10 years. Why would he be ever so willing now? Was mom paying him to do this? Probably. Honestly this is–

"Ma'am, we landed a few minutes ago, are you ready to get off?" the flight attendant interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, sorry. I didn't hear the announcement." I told her quickly and got up from my window seat and reached for my carry on and headed to get off the plane. As I approached the luggage pick up I started getting nervous. I grabbed my one other suitcase. That's right I only got _one_ suitcase, a duffle bag, my iPhone 6s, and my MacBook Pro. It's like my weekend to Paris 6 months ago and less like a move for over a year.

"BELLA! OVER HER KIDDO!" Charlie was screaming for me as I inwardly groaned. Honestly, who does he thinks he is... kiddo? I thought I walked up to where he was standing near the exit.

"Hello Charlie. Ready to go?"

"Umm… yeah, you know you can call me dad, Bella." He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. Not going happen. Sorry dude.

"Yeah. Okay. So let's go then." I told him as we left the airport and followed him to his cruiser. Yes, cruiser. "Is this our ride?"

"Yup. Joy thought it would be best to drive the cruiser to pick you up so you can get a nice welcome home ride. Come-on let's get on the road so we can get home. Joy's going to make you a welcome dinner tonight so we need to be there by 7 sharp." He informed me while smiling like this was an everyday thing. He grabbed my suitcase and duffle bag and set them in the trunk. When he joined me in the car it became an awkward silence. Great only a few more hours of this.

After driving for 30 minutes he tried to start up a conversation.

"So, there are going to be rules you need to follow that go with your rehab. One, no alcohol and no drugs come into my house. Two, No partying. Three, no skipping school. Four, when we get home Joy and myself will be going through your things to make sure that you aren't sneaking in anything. Five, no locked bedroom or bathroom doors. Ever. Finally, you do anything Joy or I ask you to do, chore wise. Also, I wanted you to know that we haven't told anyone, anything about what's going on and we think it's best not to mention it to anyone because last thing we need are small town rumors going around. I have gotten you an after school job at Sue's Diner. Sue Clearwater is my old friend Harry's wife and she was saying the other day that she might need a bit of help in the afternoons and on the weekends, so when I found out you would be coming up here for a while I thought you might want a job to keep you occupied for while you're here." He said glancing at me, I nodded telling him I was listening, while I was holding back my eye roll. He wants to be a dad now? Lame. He took a deep breath and sighed then continued with his speech, "She has 3 girls who work during the days as waitresses and 1 as a cook. She has 1 girl who is helping with the cook after she gets out of school and one girl who waitresses after school. Sue does a bit of everything bake, cook, host, manage, run the books, waitress if need be. All of the recipes are her's…" I looked at the clock how is it possible for us to still have an hour to go before us getting to Forks. Fucking Great. "… It's a small town and reservation is even smaller, she hires people who live on the res, while most of them are natives she doesn't have a problem with anyone being white… well you're not all white. Your great grandfather Makah Swan was Quileute, he married a white woman from forks named Margret Johansson and had my father Harrison Swan who married my mother Jane Hart. So your 1/8th native. I bet your mother never told you that… she's as far from native blood as you can get her ancestors are from Wales and New Zealand…" He continued to chat away about our family history as I tuned him out. He was right I didn't know I had native blood in me but that didn't really matter. Not to me. As far as I am concerned that part of my family doesn't even exist I only have his last name and that's only on my birth certificate. I don't even use it in public. I use mom's maiden name. Isa Marie Clarke. Sounded just fine to me, but not here… here I have to use his name. My life sucked. "… Embry is real excited to meet you. Had to trade a week's worth of shifts at his work just to get tonight off." Great another disappointment… I was hoping to not see him till at least tomorrow, damn.

"Look Bella, were home." He told me as I saw the Welcome to Forks sign. Only 5 miles to hell.

"Yup." I told him not wanting to correct him to get into a heated argument about how this was never my home and it never would be. As we drove closer and closer to the sign I got more and more nervous about everything that was getting ready to transpire.

Charlie pulled up to a small white and green house, "Well here we are. Let me grab your bags kiddo." As he left me in the car just looking at my new home to live in. Only 539 more days. Only 539 more days. You can do this.

 **A/N: Someone told me they were having trouble seeing the pictures so I created an Instagram account for just the pictures. Here is the link: obsession_is_real/ and don't forget to vote on the poll that's located on my profile!**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome PartyYay? Pt 1

Chapter 3: Welcome Party! Yay? (Pt. 1)

 _Previously: Charlie pulled up to a small white and green house, "Well here we are. Let me grab your bags kiddo." As he left me in the car just looking at my new home to live in. Only 539 more days. Only 539 more days. You can do this._

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Charlie was chatting away about something but I couldn't bring myself to listen. I am pretty sure that I have stayed at hotels that were bigger than this place altogether… did they have enough room for me this place couldn't be bigger than a one bedroom surely.

"So, there are 3 bedrooms are upstairs, two have a connecting bathroom, which you will be sharing with Embry, and then me and Joy have our own bathroom. There is one half bathroom downstairs, between the kitchen and the living room, and the laundry room in down in the basement… we have recently renovated the basement to be game room/ home theatre for the p- Embry and his friends to have a place to hang out when not working. Small but it works for us. Joy redecorated the guest bedroom for you… you like purple right?" He was telling me as we were walking up the long walkway to the house… did he tell her I liked purple? Lame.

"Yeah… purple's great." I told him as I rolled my eyes and gave a fake smile that he seemed to buy.

He stopped at the front door and turned to look at me. "I know I said I was going to look through your things and trust me, Joy and I will be doing that but we will do that as you unpack later after the little get together we are having tonight." He started to turn back to the door… get together? Hold the phone, what?! I realized he was still looking at me so I smiled and nodded to acknowledge him.

"I will take your things to your room and show you there and then we will make our way to second beach, we have all of our parties there. Joy thought it would be nice if we could welcome you back in style." Yay. The excitement that is flowing off of me is utterly astounding. He was pushing me to see how far I would go before snapping. He wouldn't get rid of me that easy… I bet he can't wait to that's why he's doing this shit. I'll show him. I can pretend to be the perfect little child just like this Emery he loves so very much. Damn. I hated this place already. I followed him to my room and I just looked in there. **(Picture on Instagram Obssession_Is_Real)** Honestly it looks like they just through a couple of purple things in there to make it look girly and bam… my room was created. Uge. I saw Charlie set my suitcase and duffle bag down on "my bed" and looked over at me a bit nervous and asked if I was ready to go and I just nodded in response and waved for him to show me the way. 539 more days and I am home free I reminded myself. This was going to be a long fucking stay here. I followed Charlie out the house back down to the walk way when he stopped for a second and turned to me.

"So, it's only a short walk from here so I figured we would just walk and talk if that's cool with you, kiddo." He said with this hopeful kind-of look in his eye. Don't say cool. Ever. Oh my god… he was one of those old people… that try to be hip but actually are rather stupid looking. Good lord what have I gotten myself in for?

"Uh yeah okay." I said as quickly as I could to get his attention on anything but me.

"Great. You're going to love it here… its nice and quiet. Nothing like your used to. People mostly mind their own business… you will be going to La Push High and not forks because we live here, I'm an elder, and your part native of course." He told me then was quite for a couple of minutes as we approached a private part of the beach and you could see people there he glanced over at me and asked me, "I know your mother hated it here and ran off as quickly as she could but if you could try and keep an open mind to this place and the people here, okay? Hey! It might just grow on ya!" He laughed at the end and nudged me a bit.

"Okay, I will." One little lie never hurt anyone… right? As we were approaching the mass group of people who were surrounding a bonfire and on one side of them were two tables full of food and there were some older adults setting in chairs at the front of the fire and one seat was left open… I assume for Charlie. There were 12 native teens, 6 huge guys and 6 girls, all setting or standing goofing off and talking with each other. Everyone stopped what they were doing when Charlie coughed as to say we were here. "So Bella this is the gang mostly, Seth and Jacob get off work in just a few minutes, anyways…" A lady stood and came over to me and gave me a huge hug. This was most likely Joy. I was sure of it.

"Hi Bella, how was your flight? I'm Joy, your dad's wife." She told me with a huge smile on her face. Called it. I gave her a small smile and a quick "Hi."

She looked at Charlie then shock her head when he had already made his way over to an older gentleman in a wheelchair. "I guess I will introduce you to everyone. Let's start with the other grownups…" she lightly turned me so I was facing them… did she think I was 2? "This grumpy old man is Quill Ateara Sr, everyone around here calls him Old Quill. Next to him is Joshua Uley, his wife Alyson, Sue Clearwater and her husband Harry. Finally, next to your father, is Billy Black, and his wife Sarah. Now on to people your own age." Giggling lightly at her own joke that wasn't really a joke. She pointed to the group of people on the other side of the fire. "There is Sam Uley, Emily Young, Jarred Cameron, Paul Lahote, Kim Wilde, Rachel Black, Leah Clearwater, Brady Fuller, Quill Ateara, Claire Redwolf, Angela Weber, and your step brother Embry…" Each of the guys was hotter than the last and the girls were not far off on that chart. Like Oh my god. These people were like superhumanly good-looking. "Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black are working and they should be here any minute now." Just as she said that these two guys (or gods really) came in just cut-off shorts, one of them, the one that looked like he was sent straight from god and the best looking of the entire group, had biggest smile and turned and looked at me.

"Hi." He said as he looked in my eyes and I swear time stopped for a brief moment and I could have sworn I heard a colictive group of gasps and one "Holy fucking shit." Said behind me which brought me out of the trance he had me in.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked him with a little attitude.

"Um no…"

"Then stop staring at me like that." I turned on my heel and walked over to get me a drink from the table… my head was literally spinning. I swear that guy groaned as I walked away… damn are all the hot ones weird?

 **A/N:** **Who imprinted on her? Will anyone get her to open up? Let me know who you think it was and Find out in the next chapter! Someone told me they were having trouble seeing the pictures so I created an Instagram account for just the pictures. Here is the link: obsession_is_real/**


	5. Author's Note: Poll Update!

**A/N:**

 **First off I want to thank everyone for the positive feedback so far on Other Side of Me! You guys are awesome and Please continue to let me know what you guys think about it because a lot of this story's outcome will be up to you guys and whoever votes on the many polls I will be having! Speaking of polls, because Seth and Jacob were tied, and there were other options on the first poll I am going to post a new poll on my profile and please everyone vote on that! It will be up for 4 days and then be taken down and the winner of that poll will have imprinted on Bella! Thanks and remember to check out my Instagram page for this story Obsession_Is_Real !**

 **Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 4: Welcome PartyYay? Pt2

Chapter 4: Welcome Party! Yay? (Pt. 2)

 _Previously: "Hi." He said as he looked in my eyes and I swear time stopped for a brief moment and I could have sworn I heard a collective group of gasps and one "Holy fucking shit." Said behind me which brought me out of the trance he had me in._

 _"Do I have something on my face?" I asked him with a little attitude._

 _"Um no…"_

 _"Then stop staring at me like that." I turned on my heel and walked over to get me a drink from the table… my head was literally spinning. I swear that guy groaned as I walked away… damn are all the hot ones weird?_

Oh My God. If these freaks don't stop staring at me and whispering behind my back, I might actually flip the fuck out. Like who did they think they were? Then all of a sudden a taller girl came over next to me to grab a drink and whispered, "They are being asshats, sorry about them. My names Leah by the way." Right… Let's be honest for a second and I don't remember any of their names.

"So how old are you?" She asked me… I guess she was going to be the one to interrogate me to get answers the rest want. Damn.

"17. I'll be 18 in September." I gave her a quick response. The quicker the better.

She nodded back at me "I'm 19. What grade are you in?"

"Imma Junior." Not a lie.

"What do you do for fun?" Fun? You mean make movies, get high and wasted, write music, and take sexy photos for magazines? No… that's defiantly not what she meant.

"I dabble in writing and cooking. Not a big shopper." Once again not a lie… My assistant does most of my shopping unless if I am on a vacation.

"Haha, me either. What do you like to write?"

"Just journaling about my everyday experiences and all… not to interesting." Unless you want to read what it was like on ever set I have ever been on. Then you will find that it will be quite interesting. I kept glancing back at that sexy guy with the most amazing smile and mesmerizing eyes. I couldn't figure him out he looked so happy and then I snapped at him and he looked almost crushed and now he looks intrigued. Almost as if he could hear everything I was saying and could weed out the lies from the truth. Great one hour in and now I am going paranoid. Shit. He caught me looking he gave me a soft smile and I quickly looked down.

Leah chuckled softly and looked over at me to catch my eyes and said, "So… you think my brother's hot or something?" Holy mother of god this could not be happening did all of these people just see right through whatever act you try to put up… I wasn't even staring… that much.

"Umm... no. What? He's your brother?" What the hell B? When did you turn into a hot mess?

"It's okay… he keeps looking over here too." She said with a small smile. Yeah only because he caught me looking. Oh my god. I need a smoke. Like now. I couldn't deal with this shit.

"Cool." I whispered back over to her. She nodded in response. "I think Embry mentioned that Charlie said something about your liking to surf? That true?" She quizzed me.

It's like I couldn't breathe. This is all just too much. I can't do this. I have to get out of here. Like now.

"You okay?" She asked actually looking worried. Did I look okay? Everyone is staring and talking about me like I am the freak show at the fucking circus.

"Yeah, I'm good. I actually am going to take a little walk. Be back in a few." She looked worried but she wasn't the only one. But I didn't care… I had my phone and I walked a good distance to where I could barely see them and was sure they couldnt see me and I dialed an all too familiar number. My girl C.

"Hey Hey Hey! How's it going in the far and wanderous land of the unknown?"

"I don't care if I end up in prison for the rest of my life. Get me the fuck out of here. Now." I said on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong? What happened." And I told her everything. About them staring at me and instead of talking to me they talked about me to each other. How they kept giving me looks and how overly nosey they were. How I needed out that this was worse than the paps. How Charlies prized stepson hated me and the only one who tried to talk to me only did it to get answers that the others wanted. By the end I was sobbing on how much I hated it and how I have never felt this much of a recluse in my whole life.

"Shhh calm down babe. It'll be okay. You can do this. I mean its only till you graduate in what almost a year? Take a deep breathe and pretend this is another part in a movie or tv show. Okay? I love you and I know you can do this. It's just another part. Dont forget. Another thing you have to pretend to be for just a little bit. I bet they are just wanting to get to know you because of whatever Charlie has told them about you being possibly the most awesome person alive. Trust me you're over thinking this, okay?" She reassured me. I took a deep breath. He was right. I am over thinking this. I can do this.

"Thanks Cleo. That's exactly what I needed to hear. I love you. I miss you." I whispered to her.

"Love you to babe. I have to go. I have an interview to get to... call me Thursday... thats my off day. okay? Dont forget your amaze-balls okay? Bye my sweet." We hung up… I heard what sounded like an animal... possibly a wolf or a dog in pain howling in the far off woods. Strange I thought to myself. When I started walking back to where my dad was sitting I didn't see the looks that the teens had exchanged. I didn't see the look of horror on their faces as I lied to Charlie when he asked me if I was okay and I told him I was that I was just tired from all the travel today and it had been a long day for me. Then asked if it was okay if I could go to sleep. Embry didn't speak to me once that night. Not once. THats when I knew... I just knew, he hated me. I could feel it in my bones and see it in his eyes. But thats okay. I hated him too. I hated his family. His home. His tribe. His city. His friends. His Mother. My father. How my father made sure to be there for him. How he adopted him. How he ignored me and my dreams but seems to be there for Embry and all of his hopes and dreams and made sure he hade a perfect life. I did just want to change my mind. I couldn't be here. I couldnt do this not now. With his house comming into view I knew that I just couldnt do this anymore. I had to pretend. For myself. For Cleo. I just didnt know how much non pretending I would be doing.


	7. Chapter 5: Stand By You

_**AN: Please listen to the song Stand by You by Rachel Platten either with this chapter before or after. The main inspiration for this chapter comes from that song. I introduce a new character in this chapter. While I still do not own twilight or its characters… this one is all mine. This chapter will give you more of the understanding of Bella's trust issues and it will also give you a small window of opening on the incites of why she acts the way she does and you might even see a change in POV either in this chapter or the next.**_

Chapter 5: Stand By You

It's been 5 days in this hell hole. 5 days since that dreadful party. Embry has talked to me once. He's been mostly avoiding me. I bet he hated that I was here messing up his groove. I could practically see what he is thinking by the way he kept looking at me when he thought I wasn't paying attention. Charlie and Joy really did thoroughly check all of my bags and belongings. Then they made me go talk to _Sue_ about that job in her diner. I start tonight. It was already Thursday and I texted CG several times with no response. I bet she heard all of the story and is distancing herself. She was trying to start her world tour by the end of this year or the beginning of next and none of this bad press concerning me helps her at all. I don't blame her.

"Bella!" I heard Joy call. Ugg. Time for _work._ I grabbed the white apron and headed down to the kitchen area to an all to happy Joy. Her mother named her that because that's all she could do whether it be for real or just a fake attitude. It seemed she was never anything but… Happy. It's disgusting.

"Ready?"

"Yup." I saw her smile falter just a little bit… that's right. I will never give in to your fakeness. I mean lets be real no one is that happy all the time. Not even my ball of sunshine who is always looking for the rainbow in the storm.

"Alrighty then. I am going to drive you down there today." Only because you don't trust me with your car. Bitch. Oh here comes the prodigy himself. Embry comes in though the backdoor.

"Hey mom, can I borrow the car? I have the afternoon off and so does Ange and we were wanting to go see a movie in Port A." He asked. He didn't even acknowledge my presence. Yay. Bet she does. I scoffed to myself which in return had them both looking at me.

"Oh don't let me interrupt this fun love fest. Don't worry. Jay. I know the way to the Diner. I'll just walk." I purposely said the wrong name just piss them both off. It worked Joy looked like she just got slapped. Good. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the backdoor. When I left I paused for just a moment just to hear a soft sob and Embry calling me a fucking bitch. At least they know that now. I took off and looked down at my phone. Nothing. It took me about 5 minutes to get to the diner. When I got there it was already 2:30. I was half an hour early. It didn't look like there was really anyone there. I walked in and I saw that I was right mostly the people who were there was employees. While I was looking around the hot guy from the other night came out of the back talking to Sue. He saw me and instantly smiled. It was like his smile was contagious and I couldn't help but smile back. Even for just one moment. Sue looked at me for just one moment before realizing I was there.

"Oh! Bella! Your early!" She said smiling.

"Umm yeah… My motto is that if your early then you're on time and if you're on time then your late." I told her and she almost lost it laughing. She must have seen my confused look because she quickly explained why she laughed. "I swear I just saw a young female version of Charlie when you said that. I am pretty sure that is his motto as well. Well, I do like that your early but I have to go over some things in my books and my inventory. We usually don't get our dinner rush until 4 so I usually do that between 2 and 4. I wanted to show you around and see where you felt more comfortable working but since your early why don't you grab a drink and chat with Seth here for a few minutes." Oh no. Don't leave me with him. I mentally yelled at her as she turned and went to a room in the back without waiting for an answer. Her office probably. Oh my god.

"Water, tea, or soda?" He asked me going behind the counter.

"What?" I asked him slightly confused. He chuckled lightly "to drink. I'm Seth by the way." Oh.

"Do you have lime?" He nodded. "Great I'll have a water with a lime. I am Bella."

"Not lemon?" he busted out laughing after looking up and no doubt seeing my face. "I absolutely hate lemon. Hate it." I told as he got my drink. He nodded and set the drink in front of me then came back around the counter and set next to me.

"So where did you live before moving here with the Chief?"

"Umm me and mom lived in a couple of different places… we lived in Phoenix Arizona and Jacksonville Florida for a little bit and then we moved to San Francisco and then to LA."

"Wow. Why move here then? Big sunny warm cities to small wet cold town. That's a pretty big change."

I nodded, "I guess I just needed a change." Only a small lie.

He nodded, "I can see that. Ready to start school Monday?" He went to high school? I wander how old he is and what grade he will be in. Probably a senior. Has to be.

"No." he laughed. "Me either. I am dreading it actually." He stopped laughing for second and just stared at me. I suddenly got uncomfortable. "Do I have something on my face?" His smile fell just like it did the other day although this time it came back just a bit smaller.

"No. You have the most mesmerizingly beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Oh.

"Thanks." What else am I supposed to say?

"Your welcome." Well I have to get going. I have to work tonight. If you need someone to show you around Monday just let me know and I will be more than glad to show you around."

"I will keep that in mind."

"Good. Bye" he gave me a small wave and a big smile.

"It was nice talking to you. We should do it again sometime. Bye." I gave him probably my first honest smile since I got here which made him stop for a brief moment and I am almost positive that his smile got bigger. I would put money on it. I am almost positive I heard a we will before he left. But let's be honest for a second. I really didn't know. It was like a whisper.

"So I have gotten almost everything done. Tonight one of my other girls called in so I thought I would have you cover for her as a waitress. So the busiest days are Friday through Sunday and Wednesday's here so you will have it pretty easy tonight. It usually has a little dinner rush from about 4:30 to 7, but we close at 9 on weeknights and 10 on the weekends." She introduced me to one other girl that I recognized from the party. Her name was Claire. I shadowed her for the first hour and then let me loose on my own. The night went on fairly well only a couple mistakes here and there. At 7 she said that I could take a break and eat dinner if I wanted to. I decided on a large salad and another lime water and went and set a table far from anyone else there. I pulled my phone out to see if I had any missing messages. None. Damn. I was hoping she wouldn't do this when she found out.

"Now that looks delishoius. I am famished you know. All the flight time and all I have put in today." I heard a familiar voice as I looked up into dark brown eyes and almost did a double take as it was CG. I jumped up and hugged her then hit her in the arm.

"Damn you. I thought you found out what happened and were distancing yourself and shit." She looked at me with an all to serious face as she sat down across from me and picked my fork up and took a bite of my salad then spoke.

"I did find out. The day after you called me. I was confused by what you meant when you said jail and I called Renee. She told me everything and that's when I knew you needed me more now than ever. She told me exactly where you were staying and what you were going through. So here I am."

"What about your world tour?"

"Last time I checked it was supposed to be a double WW tour. Not just me. I think it should wait until after we get done with this. Plus it will always be there. And as long as I continue writing for my next album I won't have a problem. That's what my management said at least."

I smiled softly at her. "Your amazing."

"I know."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't know you were at the diner. I was hungry so I decided I was going to eat then surprise you. But then I saw you over here in the corner and I had to say something to you."

"So are you here for the weekend or a couple of weeks?" She gave me a look and just smiled.

"oh about 18 months I think will do."

"You're staying here the whole time while I am here?"

"That's the plan."

"You're absolutely amazing. Seriously I have never loved you as much as I do now. So, where are you going to be staying?"

" _Well…"_

 _ **AN: A small couple of small details on Cleo Green (my OC). Like Isa Marie Dwyer for Bella that is her stage name, her birth name is Chloe Gracelyn Locklear. She is also 17 and shares a birthday with Bella. She is half Native American (her father's side.) and her mother is from Australia. She has released 3 of her own albums and has been in a total of 8 feature films, 2 TV movies, and 1 TV show. Her and Bella met when they both starred in a TV show together when they were 5, the show lasted 5 seasons. Musically I have her singing Demi Lovato songs and albums while I have Bella/Isa Marie doing Selena Gomez songs (with the exception of the newest albums Reflection and Confident which might be used later on but it is not used now.)**_

 _ **Please Review!**_


End file.
